


Tahiti, Sweetie

by Thistlerose



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Character Death Fix, M/M, Missing Scene, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-14
Updated: 2013-11-14
Packaged: 2018-01-01 14:17:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1044932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thistlerose/pseuds/Thistlerose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex receives a mysterious postcard and puts the clues together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tahiti, Sweetie

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rubynye](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rubynye/gifts).



> Thought I'd try to get in at least one more reunion story before "Days of Future Past" josses my OTP. 
> 
> Inspired by [this gorgeous (work-safe) piece of artwork](http://clawfoottub.tumblr.com/post/35850994757/i-cant-believe-i-forgot-to-post-this-on-here) by Clawfoot Tub.

There was no signature on the back of the postcard; there wasn’t even a message. Just Alex’s name and address at Professor Xavier's mansion, and a stamp from French Polynesia. On the front was a picture of a white sand beach and a small hotel – nothing too fancy – with the words SOLEIL TROPICAL in curvy gold letters over the door.

That was it.

Alex stared hard at the postcard and tried not to speculate, but he could practically feel the bright tropical sunlight on his bare legs, and the tug of the waves at his feet. He tried not to let his voice tremble as he asked the professor if he could maybe borrow the jet for a couple days.

"It's not a trap," he insisted, when the professor merely stared at him with those probing blue eyes of his. "At least, I don't think it is. It would be a pretty dumb trap," he added with a shrug and a weak laugh.

"No," Professor X said at length, the word like a sigh through his teeth. "That wouldn't be Erik's style."

Alex felt a sudden urge to apologize, though he wasn't sure what - if anything - he'd done wrong. Something about the professor's tone, the crooked angle of his thin shoulders made Alex's face sting. But then Professor X smiled - well, quirked a corner of his mouth, which was what passed for a smile from him these days - and gave a small, not quite dismissive wave of his hand.

"Go ahead," he said. "Take the jet. If Hank objects, tell him it's all right. Fly safely. Be safe."

"I will," said Alex.

* * * *

Once he'd hidden the jet in a secluded lagoon, it took Alex a while to find the beach in the postcard, Soleil Tropical not being a particularly original name for a seaside hotel in a French-speaking nation. But he found it, and when he saw the figure lounging in a hammock strung between two coconut palms, the world beneath him sort of tipped, and he stumbled. Fortunately, Darwin didn't look up until he'd righted himself and wiped some of the sweat from his brow. Darwin smiled, his teeth flashing whiter than the sand, and Alex found himself smiling too, a silly, helpless grin that widened as Darwin put his book down and swung his long, skinny legs over the side of the hammock.

"Hey," Alex said when they were standing closer together; he couldn't remember moving forward, but he must have because he could feel the cool shadow of the palms stroking his bare shoulders. And because - well, Darwin.

"Hey," Darwin said. He was still smiling, but more softly, his lips curved in a gentle bow. "Hey - you've got freckles. Did I know that? Maybe I forgot."

"You're--" Here! Alive! You don't hate me! The words tangled in Alex's throat, a hopeless snarl. He finally managed to squeak out, "How long've you been here?"

"Not that long," Darwin said. "A couple weeks, and - it was weird. For a while, I wasn't all _there_. It took me some time to come together. To solidify. You dig me?"

Alex shook his head.

"It's okay. I'll try to explain it better later. Anyway, I'm here. And you're here. Man, it's good to see you. I wasn't sure… See, when I sent the postcard--"

He shut his mouth when Alex's fingers curled around his wrist and squeezed. After that, and for a good long while, there wasn't much need for words.

11/14/13


End file.
